


Teach an old dog new tricks

by orphan_account



Category: SuperMansion (Cartoon)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-02-01 22:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rex has a talk with his daughter, and she gives him something to think about.
Kudos: 3





	Teach an old dog new tricks

As soon as Rex walked in, he knew something was off. Lex was sitting with her arms wrapped around her legs, wedged into the corner. He was worried, to say the least. After Yellowstone, Lex (understandably) hadn't been herself. So as Rex sat himself down next to her, he prepared for the worst. "Lex, what's wrong?" He inwardly cringed at the question, because he knew the answer was - "Everything." Yep, he knew that was coming. Admittedly, he hadn't expected the floodgates to open. Lex looked up from her huddle and rested her head on her knees, staring at the wall opposite her. "I just... I never knew her, you know? My mom. I mean, yeah, I know, she wasn't a good person, but..." Lex shifted slightly, relaxing a little more. Good. If this would help her calm down, Rex could listen. "I guess it's just that I always wanted a mom that was there. I mean, Deviso did his best, but he always dealt with things so medically. Like I was just a project." Rex glad at the wall after that. "But at least he was there." Ouch. Yeah, that's fair. Rex was a shit dad. He would admit that. "I wanted revenge on you so bad when he finally told me everything. For abandoning my mom, for leaving me alone, God, even just for existing, saving everyone else when you couldn't save my mom. And after everything?" She turned to look him in the eyes, and he realized he had been looking at her the whole time."I still don't entirely forgive you for that." She turned to look at the wall again like it was the most fascinating thing in the world. "I honestly don't think I ever will. But after everything, I think you've been through more than enough in terms of punishment." She chuckled a little bit. "Just learn to keep it in your pants." Rex let's out a little laugh at that, too. It did seem like most of his problems were the result of nights that maybe shouldn't have happened. A commotion came from the kitchen, loud and distracting, and Lex ran to see what was going on. Rex sat there a moment, lost in his thoughts, oblivious to Saturn's shout of "Ok, Boomer!" And Ranger's yell of frustration.


End file.
